galakzfandomcom-20200215-history
Events
Placeholder -- Possible migration::Category:Events -- Separate pages for each EVENT Upcoming events: Return To Intergalactic Coliseum -- "A Wormhole is Opening!" -- The drums of war loom on the horizon...the event horizon! The crowd cheers, shots are fired, swords clash. What could it be? Why it's none other than a showdown of epic proportions! Wormhole 03 - The Hive ''(8/27?/2018)'' A Wormhole is Opening! Take a trip with A-Tak on a Darwinian roller coaster, and see creatures that have evolved to survive the darkest corners of the Void. Stay tuned for the full announcement! The Hive Before humanity ventured out into the stars, they were used to ecological domination. Once they discovered the Void, though, they realized what the true stakes of survival were. The Space Bugs, an entomological nightmare, had already evolved to conquer the chaotic regions of space. Enter the Wormhole and discover the Space Bugs' nest, the Hive. You'll have three Sectors to clear to avoid being digested. You'll have 3 lives per day to use on this Wormhole, with amazing rewards waiting for you should you progress. This Wormhole will include: - Swarms of Space Bugs, with some lightning resistance. They will stop at nothing to eliminate intruders from their home. - Space fauna hostile to foreign bodies, and capable of shutting down electrical systems. - 9 brand new Upgrades, pried from the liquefied remains of failed conquerors. Perhaps they'll be useful against the Space Bugs? - 3 new ATK Bots, who've adapted and evolved to survive the ecology of the Hive itself. Bot Rewards * Aickman, ???, ??? Event Upgrades * Bug Hunter Goo, Pest Control Bombs, Exterminator Missiles Rundown Placeholder Wormhole 04 - Stunning Views (9/17/2018) A Wormhole is Opening! A Wormhole has been detected, and they say this one's a beauty. I've heard tell it's quite STUNNING. Hope you're ready for a challenge. This one's going to be rough but very rewarding for those who brave its perilous depths. Prepare wisely! Stunning Views Duration 9/18 (Tue) 12:00 AM - 9/27 (Thu) 11:59 PM UTC Stunning Views is known far and wide as a destination that travelers visit but never leave. Some say it's because they're too stunned by the scenery (and lasers) to even consider returning! You're in luck, because a Wormhole to this scenic vacation spot has just opened! Stunning Views consists of three Sectors of increasing difficulty. Progress through them for riches and exclusive rewards! To access them, be at least level 12 and tap one of the Sectors within the flashing box at the top of the Sector scroll bar. - Imperials, Void Raiders, and Space Bugs. Oh my! - 9 Upgrades, specialized in increasing your stun chance. - 3 Tank-class bots, all of whom possess a heart of gold. You'll have 3 lives per day to use on the Wormhole. Make them count! Bot Rewards * Lionhud, A.R.T.H.U.R, J-1 of A.R.K.K Event Upgrades * Suppression Rounds, Dai Tazing Blow, ??? Rundown Placeholder Wormhole 05? - Return To Explosive Graveyard ''(10/15/2018)'' A Wormhole is Opening! Something spooky is creeping its way through space. In the distance, you hear the sounds of explosions past. What horrors await you as a familiar Wormhole opens up once more? This time around, there will be a special bonus event. Try to reach level 12 before the Wormhole opens! Return To Explosive Graveyard: Bonus Lives Event Wormhole Open: 10/16 (Tues) 12:00 AM - 10/25 (Thurs) 11:59 PM UTC. Double Daily Lives from 10/19 - 10/22! (starts 10/19, 10:00 AM UTC) Explosive Graveyard returns with another chance to obtain unique Bots and Upgrades. Its first Sector will give players who have reached level 12 a chance to show off their skills, while the highest Sector is so devilish, only seasoned veterans need apply. And if this isn't your first trip to the Wormhole, fear not! Your progress from the last visit will remain. From 10AM UTC, 10/19 - 10/22 players will get twice as many lives per day to challenge the Wormhole (First 3 lives lost will not be depleted from the UI!) This Wormhole features: - Explosive-resistance enemies and Bosses. You need a cool head to shrug off this explosive atmosphere. - Unique Defensive Bots, with power resistance to Melee attacks! - 9 specialized Upgrades, conveniently lacking HAZMAT safety certifications. - So many explosives. Like, enough to fill a whole graveyard. Bot Rewards * ???, Aikidaemon, Bumblegrumps Event Upgrades * Blazing Katana, Volcanic Shells, Firestrike Shields Rundown Placeholder Category:Events